


telefono

by JunaIzumi



Series: alphabet series [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Es el celo de Spencer pero como falta 1 miembro Luke tenia que trabajar pero estuvo al pendiente de el mientras estaba lejos





	telefono

Spencer puso alarmas era el tercer dia y se sentia fatal, antes de irse Luke le consiguió todo desde comida precalentada hasta muda de ropa interior Spencer salía del baño era el cuarto baño que se daba ese dia, nunca habia sufrido tanto en su celo, Luke siempre lo ha ayudado pero esta vez por el retiro de Walker Luke no podia faltar dejando solo a su omega en ese proceso.  
Jason estaba con la madre de Luke, ella estaba encantada de tener a su único nieto 4 dias en su casa, ella ya sabe los motivos pero el pequeño lo ignora   
Spencer fue a su closet y saco una cajita y habia un pequeño vibrador de color rojo, se fue a la cama y metió el vibrador en su entrada, aunque no se parecía nada al cuerpo y las manos de su Alpha, lo unto de lubricante, lo metió un poco con los dedos para activarlo y dejar que le diera placer   
Luke estaba en el trabajo revisaba constantemente su celular para ver si Spencer le habia mandado algo pero nada

-estara bien sabe cuidarse-dijo Jennifer

-lo se y Jason esta con mi madre pero desde lo que paso con Morgan soy más precavido-dijo Luke 

-en el hotel hablas con el-aconsejo Jennifer 

-si gracias, sigamos trabajando-dijo Luke 

Spencer iba por el tercer orgasmo, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente y sensible, saco el juguete y se quedó dormido por el cansancio   
En la noche   
Cuando Luke llego al hotel hablo por teléfono con Spencer quien se habia levantado para comer un poco de carne que le habia llevado su Alpha, solo traía los calzoncillos puestos 

-hola bebe-dijo Luke 

-alpha-murmuro Spencer, de repente salio su lado sumiso

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto Luke

-te nececito-murmuro Spencer

-yo hubiera querido estar contigo, pero con Walker fuera-dijo Luke

-entiendo tienes que estar ahí-dijo Spencer, el queria aprovechar este celo para quedar embarazado, pero tendrá que ser para el siguiente

-¿estás en la cama?-pregunto Luke 

-no, pero voy para allá-dijo Spencer

-usa los auriculares-ordeno Luke y Spencer se acomodó en la cama

-ya-

-mueve tu mano por u pecho piensa que son las mías -dijo Luke y Spencer obedeció, cuando lanzo un pequeño gemido confirmándole a Luke que empezaba a excitarse   
Spencer gimió y Luke continúo dándole ordenes Spencer volvió a usar el juguete mientras con sus manos empezaba a masturbarse 

-quisiera estar ahí para saborear tu miembro y succionar hasta la última gota-dijo Luke, sus palabras no lo ayudaban en nada solamente se excitaba mas y a medida que se daba más caricias su miembro iba poniéndose mas duro, necesita la lengua de su Alpha para venirse   
El aparato seguía moviéndose en su interior pero disfrutaba mas disfrutar de la voz de su Alpha dándole ordenes

-usa solamente tus dedos para venirte-dijo Luke y el tambien se estaba masturbando mientras pensaba en la imagen de su esposo en la cama tocándose para el aunque no pudiera verlo  
Spencer obedecio presiono la punta y con los dedos estaba masajeandolo sintio una corriente electrica en el cuerpo indicándole que estaba a punto de venirse, Spencer lanzo un gemido cuando se vino 

-aun no te duermas, límpiate y sacate el juguete-dijo el Alpha que tambien se habia venido era una suerte que tuviera habitación para el y no diera explicaciones de lo que paso 

-alpha te amo-dijo Spencer

-yo tambien te amo mi dulce omega-dijo Luke   
Fin


End file.
